sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Xeonx and the Darkness
Once in the middle of the Keepers Gates where Xeonx and Kinko learning how to do Dark Burst and Light burst... Kinko: You've Got to do better if you want to become the GateLord Xeonx struggles to do light burst, Kinko stops and trys to attack Xeonx but lucky he dodge it. Xeonx: Whoa don't do that!! I'll show you!!! Kinko use future sight and appears behind Xeonx and does a series of punches. However Xeonx grabs hold of Kinko's hand use powertaker taking his power and use it for himself. Xeonx puches Kinko in the face. Xeonx: Take That!!! Kinko uses Dark sword and trys to stab Xeonx. The battle contuines untill a Dark Cloud came and wiped out Xeonx and Kinko.... ???: Wake Up... ???: Maybe his not gonna wake up ???: Huh Na his heart beat is still growing... Xeonx: DON'T TOUCH ME ???: Hey he woke up!! ???: Finally. Xeonx: Who are you Guys? Sonic: Am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!! Tails: And am Tails!! Xeon: Hey, I heared of you guys, Kinko told me about another World and my name is Xeonx!! Tails: What World?? Xeox: Am a GateKeeper X, Meaning that I make light alive. There are other Keepers such as the ChaosKeeper called Knuckles. Sonic: Wait, Wait, Wait you mean the Knucles here!! Sonic runs as fast as the speed of sound looking for Knuckles, Then Tails followed him Xeox: ............. Sonic go's to Knuckles Sonic: Why did't you tell us any thing about Keepers and stuff! Knuckle: What are you talking about??? Just when Xeonx and Tails comes a Dark Storm comes in and it sucks Tails and Knuckles in! Sonic: Hey!! Sonic tries to save them but Xeonx stop him. Xeonx: CHAOS CONTROL!!!!! Xeonx use Chaos control and moved to the eastern side of Mobius. Sonic: Why did you do that for!!? Xeonx: Wait, Wait, Wait sshhh hhhh... look.... Sonic: Wait they aren't from Mobius!!! The Robodroid Locked on Sonic and Xeonx. RoboDroid : 43475464ME347833DESTROY3673YOU!!56566 Xeonx: RUN!!! Sonic: Can't you use Chaos Control!?! Xeonx: No I used to much Power!! COME ON!!!! Sonic: Ok!! RoboDroid grab hold of Xeonx, However Xeox used Powertaker to make the robodroid weak. Xeonx: TAKE THAT!!!! Sonic then runs arcross the robodroid's arms and does a homing attack to it's face!! RoboDroid: 7438745387374875583*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP Sonic: Why are they in Mobius??? Xeonx: Wait, There are MORE!!! Sonic and Xeonx look at the RoboDroids across Mobius. Xeonx: I think it's that Dark cloud or storm. Sonic: Wait What?? Xeonx: I mean a Dark Cloud made me unconscious and Maybe a Dark something made Clones of them Robots. Sonic: RUN!!! Xeonx: What?? Sonic: Just do it!! Chapter 2 - The Dark Cloud attack..... RoboDroid opened the mouths and made Dark Clouds,Sonic and Xeonx got sucked in, It was all dark.IT was too late for them to run... Xeonx: Where are we?? Sonic: Inside the Robot. 5 hours of Sleeping Later... There was a crashing noise... Sonic: What happened??? Wake Up Xeonx!!! Xeonx: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. Then somebody smashed the RoboDroid and ripped robodroid's body... ???: Glad to see me? Sonic: Shadow!! Shadow: You really are weak?? Sonic: Hey there were tons of RoboDroids!! Sonic, Xeonx and Shadow found themselfs in a huge room full of broken RoboDroids Sonic: Where are we?? Shadow: Not sure, A huge RoboMasterDroid got me. Caught me off guard... Sonic: You call US weak.. Shadow hit Sonic on the head... Xeonx: Hey!!! Xeonx finally woke up.. Shadow: Am just gonna get out of this place. Shadow used Chaos Control. Sonic: Use Chaos Control. Xeonx: Huh Ok, CHAOS CONTROL!! Xeonx and Sonic went looking for Shadow at a Control Panel.. Xeonx: Hey Look at the Window!!! There was the Earth.... Sonic: Hey were in Space!! Xeonx: Oh No look!!! RoboDroids were around the SpaceShip pointing the Arm RocketZ Sonic: Can't you weaken the Ship?? Xeonx: Yeah but that will shut down the shield!!! Sonic: Do it!! RoboDroid Fired.... Xeonx used PowerTaker.... The Fired Rocketz Lost there Power but still smashed the Ship.... Sonic: Oh no A Rocket smashed a part of the ship and the air is leaking out!! Xeonx: The Control Panel says only 65% Air Tails: 787634343443SONIC8787878 Sonic: Hey Tails Can you hear me!! Sonic speaks across the Control Panel. Tails: 78787767667KNUKLEZZ76675WE8776SHIP7887687 Sonic: Your in a other ship with Knuckles?? Tails: 8435433YES7887YOU8778COME8778773 Sonic: Ok!! Tails: 87787ROBODROIDS7878878LO*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* Sonic: Use Chaos Control!!! Xeonx: .... Can't used too much power Sonic: 54% Air!!! Xeonx: We have to get out!! A RoboDroid Smash the Window another ship was just outside!!! Sonic: Come on!!! Sonic and Xeonx ran and closed the door behind them... However a large crash came across there ears Xeonx: Should we go??? Sonic: Just wait. Then a RoboDroid smashed the middle of the ship... Xeonx: I can use Chaos Control!!! Sonic: Do It!!! Xeonx: CHAOS CONTROL!! Sonic and Xeonx went to the other ship.... Tails: Sonic, So nice to see you, YA... Knuckles hit Tails in the head. Tails: Sorry about me doing that Ya thing. Knuckles: SWEETS AND BUTTERCUP AND.... Tails kicked Knuckles on the foot. Sonic: You guys are.... Xeonx: Weird Shadow: Hello, Weaklings... Sonic: Hi Shadow... Xeonx: Sonic and Shadow give rivals a whole new meaning.... Knuckles: Let's go Buttercuppin.. a mean Sleep Lets got to sleep. Sonic: Ok. Sonic,Shadow,Xeonx went to sleep... Sonic woke up. Tails: I WILL DESTROY YOU!! Sonic: Wait where is Tails your not Tails!!! Knuckles: COME ON!!! Tails-Bot and Knuckles-Bot fused and made Twin Kains Sonic: I will show you for taking my friends!!! Twin Kains:I SHALL DESTROY THIS SHIP!! Twin Kains made a huge mighy blast destroying the ship, However just then a Dark Cloud came. Xeonx: NOT AGGGAAAIIIINNNNN!!!! ???: Sonic, SONIC! ???: Mabey his dead, Tails... Tails: Mabey......... Sonic stands up quickly. Sonic: Where is Tails!!! Tails: What??? Knuckles: Am Knuckles rember,did you break your head??? Sonic found himself in a staduim with Xeonx black out on the floor. Tails:When we got out of the Storm we were here.... Knuckles:We can't get out of this place unless we do the Grand Hero tournament. Xeonx wakes up quickly. Xeonx: Guess will have to do it!! How many people are needed in one team. Tails: Five.... Shadow: Glad to see me??? Sonic: Shadow, where were you?? Shadow:I heard we are gonna join the Grand Hero tournament.. Sonic,Xeonx,Tails,Knuckles: We...??? Shadow: Well you need a fith member and i want to get out of this place. Sonic: Just use chaos control??? Shadow:Can't?? Anyway I registered... ???: The tournaments about to start here are the opponents, Shadow from Sonic,Sasuke from Naruto and Beat from World ends with you. Go to the battle field to do the battle!! Shadow,Sasuke and Beat went to the battle field!! Shadow used Chaos control, Behind Sasuke but Saskue dodge and..... To contuine.................. Mabey Category:Stories